


Primetime For Our Love

by ZaynedDown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynedDown/pseuds/ZaynedDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Primetime For Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> .

Can be found at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6652594>


End file.
